


Joumato Month 2017

by ShindoW



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, joumatomonth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShindoW/pseuds/ShindoW
Summary: For #JoumatoMonth on Tumblr. Drabbles pertaining to the prompts dedicated to the friendship and romance of Yamato and Jou.





	1. Chapter One: Love

**Joumato Month**

 

Summary: For Joumato Month on Tumblr. Drabbles pertaining to the prompts dedicated to the friendship and romance of Yamato and Jou.

Warnings (for this chapter): None

A/N: This is my first posting to A03 after being a long-time member of FF and I hope you all enjoy as my wife and I move our work to this site. Thanks for reading!

 

**Chapter One: Love**

 

* * *

 

There wasn't a clear perception of love in his mind. Even now, considering it, the entire thing felt like a dream and culimated into something he could never fully understand. That was ruined for him long ago and through his entire life.

So when did that moment come to him? Just now, maybe? No. Long ago, amongst the clank of dishes and the scent of rotting food. Not the most pleasant time to realize you love someone. Instead he remembered the scent of sanitizer and stale soap and the primal scent of sweat under a sheet barely big enough for the two of them.

That was then. Now, Yamato surely fucked that up. He couldn't keep his mother around. Sora split. Now, Jo was lost to him, too.

At least, that's what everyone else thought.

They didn't know the truth that lay beside him in the bed, snoring. Jou's glasses caught a slit of light coming in through the curtains. His pale skin dotted with heat. Injured body rising and falling with the comfort of sleep.

Then, Jo stirred.

“You're not only staring at me like some kinda creeper, but you're smoking in the bed again.”

“Sorry.”

“A lot on your mind?” Jo wondered and turned on his side.

“...when will we tell everyone that I'm you're quote unquote 'girlfriend'?”

Jo blushed deeply. “I'm sorry about that... I chickened out.”

Yamato huffed. “You're just as bad as Taichi...”

The bluenette smiled and shook his head, then reached a hand up to the blond's cheek. “Don't start with that, you'll just get worked up again.”

“You would be content with that.”

“Probably. Now, let's get dressed before Koushiro puts together that we're almost always missing at the same time.”

And, Yamato supposed, this was what love was. Spending the afternoon in secret with your best friend and wondering how it managed to happen at all.

 

 


	2. Role Reversal

**Joumato Month**

Summary: For #JoumatoMonth on Tumblr. Drabbles pertaining to the prompts dedicated to the friendship and romance of Yamato and Jou.

Warnings (for this chapter): None

**Chapter Two: Role Reversal**

* * *

Jou wasn't sure how he ended up in a hospital room. All he knew was he felt sick and dazed. He reached somewhere for his glasses and put them on. His eyes adjusted to the light reflecting off the form standing over him.

“You're awake. That's good, I guess.”

“What's going on?” Jou asked. His voice came out raspy.

The figure stood up and the reflection from the stethoscope receded. Jou could now see a beautiful blond haired doctor and probing blue eyes scanning his body.

“Happens to all you punk rockers at one time or another. Try to lay off the alcohol for me? It would be a shame to see such a talented man like you wind up dead.”

 


	3. Different Time Period (Bonus condition: Titanic)

**Joumato Month**

Summary: For #JoumatoMonth on Tumblr. Drabbles pertaining to the prompts dedicated to the friendship and romance of Yamato and Jou.

Warnings (for this chapter): None

A/N: Yeah, taken directly from the film. What can I say, I've been meaning to actually write a full fic version of this for a LONG time.

A/N 2: Sorry for the late upload on this. My wifi box died [again] and I'm in a rural area and had to wait on a replacement... But expect the rest to be uploaded soon!

**Chapter Three: Different Time Period (Bonus condition: Titanic)**

* * *

Yamato smoked another cigarette. He lay back on the bench and let the cool night air hit his skin. He thought how he would survive in America. Musicians didn't make much anywhere, but maybe he would have some luck head his way again soon.

He was still in awe to be on the grandest ship in all the world. He marveled at every rivet and listened carefully to the clink of china that wafted over during lunchtime from the upper deck. He knew he would never get to be a part of something that grand, but it was fun to dream about.

All of a sudden a whirlwind whipped past him. Yamato didn't shoot up right away until he heard something thunk against the rail protruding up from the ship's hull. He saw a young man doubling over the cast iron for a minute as if they were going to vomit and then Yamato's blue eyes widened as the finely dressed young man began to climb.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Yamato snorted. Then he realized who he was talking to. Certainly not anyone of his social status. The tuxedo itself gave the young man away, but the silver cufflinks and cigar sealed it.

The man didn't reply until Yamato started closer.

“Go back to the hovel you came from,” the man pleaded. His voice was choppy and possibly on the verge of tears.

“I'm just out here trying to enjoy a cigarette and the night stars. What are _you_ doing out here, anyway?”

The man sighed. “It's rude to ask such things without having even introduced yourself, isn't it?”

“I'm not the one who just climbed over the rail of ship and preparing for a nine-story drop. Be lucky you weren't on this thing when it was being built—that's an extra two stories.”

“What are you some kind of ship enthusiast?”

“Hardly, I just like to research the places I go. Anyway... I'm Ishida, Yamato.”

“Kido, Jou.”

“So, tell me, what are you doing up there?”

Jou pursed his lips and let his palms grip the rail tighter. “You already know why... can't you just leave me alone? Isn't your life of stargazing easy enough for you to just walk on out of here?”

Yamato wrinkled his nose and gave a puff of smoke. “Sounds like you could stand to look at the stars and realize how little your problems are in comparison to the world. They'll pass without a seconds notice in Heaven's eye, even if it seems like an eternity to you.”

 


	4. Favorite Moment

**Joumato Month**

Summary: For #JoumatoMonth on Tumblr. Drabbles pertaining to the prompts dedicated to the friendship and romance of Yamato and Jou.

Warnings (for this chapter): None

A/N: This was so difficult to pick. I'm not even sure it's my favorite moment, but it is a moment that I first started noticing Yamato and Jou discussinng things in the background of the show; they're often seen together when the focus is somewhere else and I guess that's what this is about. I love that.

Oh, this takes place during the first half of episode 38, "Prophecy" / "Revival! The Demon Lord VenomVamdemon!" (Around 9:42 in the dub episode. Yes, I actually went to check.)

*I actually can't remember where Jou's second brother is, but I assume Kyoto for schooling. Also, sorry if I got them mixed up. I'm lazy.

A/N 2: Sorry for the huge space between updating these chapters. Rural internet is shit. I'll also be moving/posting more works in the future, so please look forward to them!

**Chapter Four: Favorite Moment**

* * *

Jou looked around the convention center. The place looked like a morgue after a terror attack or some other great disaster. All of their parents, lined up like death. Jou hated that part of him was happy his father had been rounded up. For a brief moment he felt free of the tyranny, but then, he saw his mother there, too. She was already so helpless; she didn't deserve this.

"Jou. I... I'm sorry."

The chanting of Vamdemon's name was reminiscent of cults in horror films and made Jou uneasy. When he saw Yamato and Takeru, he rushed to them.

"Don't be. I know that everything will be fine. How about you...? I haven't spoken to you much since we got back. Making phone calls and being stuck away from everyone..."

"It's been hectic," Yamato admitted. He looked down to Takeru at his side. He wondered for a moment if seeing two Digimon die in front of him brought back memories of Devimon, but Takeru was suprisingly all smiles, as if he had something hopeful on his mind. Their father, Hiroaki, and Jou's brother, Shin, mingled a few feet away. The entire center was a mix of confused chatter and that horrid chanting. "I'm glad your brother is alright."

"I'm just thankful that Shuu is out of town right now*," Jou admitted.

Yamato smiled, holding Takeru close to his side. He knew what a relief it was to have family, but his thoughts turned to his mother. He had avoided her until now, even when bringing Takeru home from Shinjuku. Yamato was long gone before Takeru reached the door, but... Where was she now? Not here.

"Mom isn't here, either, so she must still be on the other side of the bay, right Jou?" Takeru wondered aloud.

Jou frowned.

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "What? You saw her?"

Before Jou could explain, Koushiro rushed up to them. "W-Wait, you remember the prophecy, right?"

  
  


 


	5. Video Games

**Joumato Month**

Summary: For #JoumatoMonth on Tumblr. Drabbles pertaining to the prompts dedicated to the friendship and romance of Yamato and Jou.

Warnings (for this chapter): None

A/N: None

**Chapter Five: Video Games / Laptop**

* * *

**“ Yamato, what the Hell is that?”**

** The blond looked back towards the door. Jou peeled off his doctor's coat and glared his boyfriend's direction. Jou's son Aiko sat next to Yamato on the floor, in front of the television. They each had a Wii controller in one hand.  **

**“ It's so I can be like you, Dad!” Aiko cheered. **

** Yamato waved the controller around and on the television... well, Jou saw a body being ripped open, but the game called it an “incision”. He scoffed. **

**“ Yeah, you try removing a bullet from someone's skull and see how easy it is,” Jou snorted. This was partially a stab at Yamato, still in recovery, and partially a stab at Aiko for leaving unfinished homework on the table. Then again, Aiko was always so dilligent and Jou never asked anything of him... maybe the kid deserved a break. “I'll never understand you two.”**

**“ I need ** **_ anything _ ** ** to keep me from scratching this damn scar,” Yamato grumbled. “But I didn't want to leave Aiko alone, so we went down to the used game store after school. Aiko found these ER games... Trauma Center, ER The Game, and a bunch of bargain bin PC knock offs. He's been practicing them all afternoon... I think he may be a better surgeon than you some day.” **

**“ Keep laughing, blondie,” Jou said, narrowing his eyes. Jou went to the nearby desk, pretending to look through papers from his courier bag, and sneaked glances at his son. **

** He wasn't half bad as Yamato. **

 

 


	6. Headcanons

** Joumato Month **

Summary: For Joumato Month on Tumblr. Drabbles pertaining to the prompts dedicated to the friendship and romance of Yamato and Jou.

Warnings (for this chapter): None

A/N: Between Angel Weasel-Woman and I we've written a lot of headcanon... I focus a lot on the darker moments, but here's some light-hearted stuff. Also, I've been watching too much ER. Enjoy the small reference.

A/N 2: This will be the last one for awhile as I did get stuck on the next prompt lol... I also am attending Delta H this weekend, so busy busy! Please let me know if you guys want me to keep going!

**Chapter Six: Headcanon**

* * *

Yamato woke to a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up, greeted by dark, yet comforting eyes. "Jou."

"You didn't have to wait up for me," he replied. Jou reached out and removed a piece of broccoli from his lover's cheek. Two plates rested at each end of the table, cold.

"At least I didn't have to cook for the kids."

"I'm sure they would be eating better than with their Aunt Koushiro and Uncle Taichi..." Jou wrinkled his nose at the thought of corndogs and milkshakes as a 'balanced meal'. Sure, they did that to spoil the poor kids, but Jou wasn't in the mood to agree.

"How was work, then?"

"I _almost_ misdiagnosed a patient," Jou sighed. "That's why I'm late. I had to wait on X-rays for two hours as I waited for a second look because the first set disappeared in the chaos."

"Long night, then..."

"You, too?"

"I was looking over some final drafts for a new solar panel," Yamato yawned. He stood and went to make coffee a few feet away in the kitchen.

Jou's feet were absolutely killing him and he flopped in the closest chair. He scooted his plate over and began to eat. He tried for an entire shift to get anyone to find him a turkey sandwich; no luck.

"Jou...?" Yamato asked.

"Nn?"

"I'm glad you're home."

 

 


	7. How long have you been standing there?

** Joumato Month **

Summary: For Joumato Month on Tumblr. Drabbles pertaining to the prompts dedicated to the friendship and romance of Yamato and Jou.

Warnings (for this chapter): None

A/N: This was partially inspired by a field trip I had as a kid. Sitting alone, thinking about Animorph books, and forgot my lunch. A teacher shared his with me and knowing how badly teachers are treated/paid, I think it means more to me than ever. I wish I could remember your name, kind sensei.

**Chapter Seven: How long have you been standing there?**

* * *

Yamato opened his lunch box. He had to give his Dad a little father-son credit. He at least mentioned packing a lunch... but now there was an empty box. Not enough money for school lunch. Yamato set the box next to him.

“I think I'll cook from now on,” Yamato sighed.

He looked across the playground. Field trips sucked. His classmates continued about their normal lives and any attempts to mingle reminded him of his third, fourth, fifth wheel status. Kids from other grades were just as bad, looking up at him pleading for advice or looking down at him for blond hair and blue eyes.

He taught himself how to play a bit of music on a blade of grass. He wouldn't bring his harmonica out in worry someone would take it, ruin it, or he'd lose it. He smiled as his mind drifted to another place. He closed his eyes and hoped that lunch would be over soon. Getting back to collecting shells on the beach and studying the barnacles was fun; although he had to admit he was more interested in the ships and urban legends than anything else.

He wondered, fleeting, if Dad would send him to sea camp that year.

Then, the blond opened his eyes. A kid stood a few feet away, looking just as awkward. He had his lunch tucked against his stomach and adjusted his glasses when a strong wind gust nearly knocked him off his feet. He was tall and from an older grade. Just another kid looking to give his gaijin face trouble.

“How long have you been standing there?” Yamato muttered.

“U-um, not long... I'm sorry.”

Yamato watched as the boy adjusted his glasses again. He noticed some dark bruising behind the rim of the glasses.

“I don't care. If you want my lunch, my Dad forgot, so don't bother taking it.”

“U-um, well, I have some, if you want to share. I-I'm not hungry anyway.”

Yamato raised an eyebrow. The boy sat next to him. His lunch was a beautifully packed bento.

“Did your Mom do that?”

The boy looked down at his lunch. “No, Shin-Niichan made it for me.”

“Oh,” Yamato replied. He thought for a moment of his little brother. Hadn't seen him in about six months now... “Um... what's your name?” Yamato snatched a octopus shaped sausage and chewed quickly before this kid changed his mind.

“Kido, Jou. You?”

“...Ishida, Yamato...” The blond waited for that strange look. The 'Oh, you have such a Japanese name, but...'

“This field trip is fun. I barely got the permission slip signed.”

“Me, too. I've learned to write Dad's name myself for now.”

Jou blinked. “That's something, I guess. Kind of illegal...”

“It's either that or wake my Dad after a forty-eight hour shift or waking myself up at four in the morning to bother him.”

“Yeah. My father... umm...” Jou raised a hand to his eye. “I just wanted to remind him this morning...”

Yamato thought it best to change the subject, like when distracting Takeru anytime he asked about their parents getting back together. “Thank you for the lunch...”

“You're welcome. You know, you're really cool. I didn't expect you to be sitting alone.”

“I'm fine.”

“The music was funny. I heard it and had to stay and listen.”

Yamato flushed red. “It's dumb.”

“That's why I was standing there, if you were wondering.”

“...I'm glad.”

  
  


 


End file.
